sweet desire
by yuki yushida
Summary: misaki is a 16 years old girl ,she discovers that she is from a noble vampire hunter family ,but the an expectable thing she finds herself in love with a vampire, when a girl find herself between two choices , should she follow her heart or mind ?


Well this is my first fan fiction story ever, and since I'm not a native English speaker so you might only might find some grammatically mistakes, well I tried my best, so please if you read my story and if you liked it please review and if you didn't also review so I know in what I did miss up .

The truth

Chapter 1:

It all started ten years ago in that cold rainy night as Misaki could clearly hear the screams of her family. her family was being slayed in front of her eyes, and the scent of the blood all around the atmosphere, the fear slowly snakes into Misaki's heart it's a terrible scene to any person so what about a six years girl. Misaki's innocent mind blocked that terrible memories Misaki been left without anything she wouldn't even remember her name if it wasn't sewed in the back of her white jacket, the white jacket that turned red because of the blood.

Misaki have been raised until she reached sixteen years old by Mr. and Mrs. Nakamura an old couple of servants worked for her parents, she believed that she was there granddaughter and that her parents died in a fire accident ten years ago, Misaki grow up to be one attractive young lady, she got long red hair that reached a little bit under her shoulder and with tow ice- pink eye, she is tall and skinny simply she was a pretty girl.

Misaki had a normal live until one day she received a letter form an academy called cross academy the letter says that she was chosen for a scholarship, she was totally shocked that between all the people they could chose they her, but even after that she decided not to go she liked her life, her in this small town but Mr. and Mrs. Nakamura disagreed, Misaki decided to take a walk on the old bridge next there house after a huge argument happened between them, Misaki was too shy and she simply could not live on her own far from Saito and her grandparents she thought _**why me why? **_Then her thoughts been interrupted by a voice of a young man, she turned to see a young man with a short red hair and tow dark brown eye it was a face the she couldn't never miss it was Saito her best friend infect the only friend she ever had it was the voice of the boy she was raised with since they were six, even if he was older than her with a year.

He walked toward her and said "congratulations I heard you won a scholarship misaki" As the look on her face didn't seem to be cheerful she seem sad Saito noticed that, and said "hi, why are you sad? If I were you I would fly from happiness, are you O.K?" she simply looks at the ground and says "I'm just fine, it's just that I don't want to go I don't want to leave you and Mr. and Mrs. Nishimura" she raise her sight up and look at his face he was smiling _**what smiling, at what that idiot is smiling**_? She thought "are you stupid some people are ready to kill for that scholarship you know I wish if I were you right y-" he was interrupted by her saying "why don't you come with me, even though you are allergen to sun they have a night class we could see each other on the weekends and we can…" she was interrupted by his finger on her lips telling her to remain silent as she glared at his brown eyes she knew what he was going to say that was just enough to convince her, she grabbed his hand and gentle node her head as a sign of approving to the letter, he simply smiled at her and kissed her forehead as to say he is proud of her.

she dragged him back to the house to tell her grandparents the she is fine with the scholarship as she rush throw the front door yelling "grandpa, grandma I decided to g-" she could not complete the sentence because what she saw, her eyes went wide as she saw her grandfather laying on the floor bleeding heavily and her grandmother holding his hands, she simply screamed and fell on her knees crying saying "grandpa w-who did this to you tell me" her grandfather sighed and said "it's fine my darling, all my life I feared this day would come but it came any way, I have to tell you the truth, I'm not your real grandfather and this is not your really grandmother we are just a couple of servants work for a noble family, your family the Matsimuto family that make your name Misaki Matsimuto your family is noble vampire hunters family you carry a noble blood Misaki-sama" she was totally shocked and surprised at the same time because of what he said she replayed "grandpa what are you saying it's just an illusion there is no such a thing as vampires you are….."she has been cut off by Mrs. Nakamura saying "no it's not an illusion vampire are really" in those seconds Mr. Nakamura passed away Misaki didn't know what to do cry or stay shocked as she turned her face she saw Saito, but all she could do is run right throw the front door into the woods, it was about mid night the only light was the moon Misaki ran till she could not run any more she stopped and sat on a large rock on one of the river banks she caught her breath and then she thought _**vampires…nobles….…I just can't believe, and me from a noble family?! **_Her thought was cut off when she heard a sound, she said "Saito is that you?" she got no response then she saw a woman that her body was drowned in blood the woman was a Level-E vampire she was whispering one word " B-Blood, B- Blood" Misaki immediately knew that that woman was a vampire, even though she could not believe but it was the only thing that made sense at that moment , the woman suddenly jumped at Misaki and tried to drink her blood, Misaki screamed in terror and closed her eye, when she opened her eyes again she saw Saito pointing a gun at that woman then he fired it seem that that woman was so a feared of Saito but now it didn't matter the vampire turned to ash.

they sat on the rock near the river bank and saito explained all about the purebloods, and noble vampires, and Level-E, as a cloud hide the moon Saito eye simply turned red when Misaki looked at them she almost fell of where she was setting, she said with a scared and weak voice "y…you are a vampire" as Saito reached his hand tapped at her back "it ok you know I will never hurt you" hugging her saying" I'm a noble vampire and you are a noble vampire hunter what a cool mix" she giggled saying "that mean I supposed to save…..or should I supposed to kill you ,not the opposite (sigh) …..a vampire hunter fears her own shadow" Saito smiled and said "it's ok I will teach you all I know before you go to your new school I promise you" .

It have been a week since Mr. Nakamura passed away ,and today was supposed to be her first day at the academy after spending the last week training to be a vampire hunter her teacher Saito was amazed that what he learned in a week she did it in a day.

Misaki was standing on the bridge waiting for the carriage, it was before the sun rise ,she saw Saito "what is wrong with you do you want the sun to turn you to ash" then he giggled " for you a I don't really mind and how can I let you go without saying goodbye" she simple hugged him and said "I will never forget you ,don't forget to visit me sometimes" when he looked at her he noticed that she was crying "shush ,shush don't cry I will visit you every week I promise you, now stop crying" she wiped her tears and she opened her mouth to say something but he hand her something ,a box she took it and start opening it and saying "what is it, a goodbye present" she looked at the box she saw a big silver gun looks the same like the one Saito killed the vampire with but the only different her name was written on the side of the gun Misaki smiled at him and hugged him again ,then he said " this for your protection if anybody or anything tried to hurt you and I'm not there" the carriage arrived and Misaki got into it as she watched Saito getting farther and farther she waved her hand for him , she thought _**cross academy I'm coming**_.

This is the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
